Naruto: Legend of Half Devil
by Namikaze Renton Kumagawa
Summary: Naruto di hidupkan oleh kami-sama setelah perang Shinobi ke-4 akan tetapi naruto di hidupan dengan 1 syarat yaitu dia harus menjadi setengah iblis dan naruto setuju. bagaimanakah kehidupan naruto!... StrongNaru,SmartNaruo,GodlikeNaru, dan Banyaknya Jurus (Jutsu) Buatan Author... Rated M untuk kata-kata Kasar DLL... RnR?


**Yooo Reeaderrrrsss... nih ane persembahkan Fict keduaku dari fandom Crossoved naruto dan Highschool DxD. Ane buat Fict karena terinspirasi dari Animasi Highschool DxD. tanpa banyak omong nih baca aja!**

* * *

Sekolah SMA Kuoh merupakan salah satu sekolah khusus perempuan yang terkenal karena pendidikanya .Baru-baru ini sekolah tersebut diubah menjadi sekolah campuran, yang berarti laki-laki bisa masuk disekolah sekolah tersebut baru beberapa tahun dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran yang menyebabkan rasio jumlah siswa perempuan dan siswa laki-laki 8:3.

Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Hyoudoh Issei tapi sering di panggil Issei dan alasanku masuk ke SMA Kuoh adalah untuk membangun kerajaan haremku dikarenakan siswa perempuan yang lebih banyak dari siswa laki laki. aku bersama kedua temanku yaitu Matsuda dan Motohama di juliki trio mesum karena kami sering melakukan aktivitas sehari hari kami yaitu mengintip siswi yang sedang mengganti baju, memegang oppai dan sebangsanya.

"Cih... tekutuklah semua orang tampan yang ada di dunia ini" kata issei yang melihat cowok terpopuler di sekolah tersebut yaitu Yuuto Kiba. Hampir semua siswi menyukainya. Selain tampan Yuuto juga terkenal sopan, baik dan tidak sombong sehingga reputasinya makin meninggi atau membaik.

'seandainya aku termasuk orang tampan mungkin impianku sudah terwujud' batin Issei dengan sedihnya, impianya tidak pernah tercapai jika ada orang tampan seperti Yuuto.

Mata Issei beralih ke siswa laki-laki misterius. siswa tersebut berambut pirang alami yang menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya, matanya yang berwarna biru bagaikan laut yang sangat indah dan jernih. siswa tersebut bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto pindah ke SMA Kuoh 2 bulan yang lalu.

Naruto terkenal dengan cepat di SMA Kuoh karena sifatnya yang pendiam,sopan dan baik hati kepada siapa saja membuat para siswi menyukainya.

"Cih" cuma itu yang keluar dari bibir Issei.

* * *

=Gedung Klub Supernatural=

"Bagaimana buchou ? apa buchou merasakannya? " kata akeno di samping ketuanya.  
"Ya aku merasakannya Akeno, Issei memiliki aura kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya kemungkinan itu Sacred Gear sedangkan Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto aku tidak tau apa itu. aku merasakan kekuatan aneh dari orang tersebut tapi dari fakta yang terlihat dia bukan malaikat jatuh atau iblis melainkan manusia biasa" Ucap sang ketua yang bernama Rias  
"Untuk sekarang kita awasi saja mereka berdua" lanjut Rias lalu pergi keruangan pribadinya meninggalkan Akeno yang kini sedang meminum teh buatannya.

* * *

{- Issei POV -}

Sore hari aku pergi ke taman untuk beristirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan tenagaku karena habis berlarian kesana-sini karena di hajar kerumunan Siswi gara-gara mengintip mereka yang sedang mandi. dalam perjalanan aku mendengar namaku yang di panggil oleh seseorang.

"Issei-kun" ucap seseorang yang berada di belakangku. sepertinya dia gadis dari suaranya yang memanggilku tadi.  
kubalikkan badanku untuk menghadap kearahnya dan 'OH MY GOD!' batinku sambil melihat gadis yang berada di hadapanku. dia sangat cantik, imut, Seksi, memiliki buah dada yang di atas rata-rata untuk gadis seumurannya dan itulah tipeku dan hal itu membuatku berpikiran mesum.

"Hey Issei-kun" ucapnya dan akupun sadar dari pikiran mesumku

"Yah, ada apa mencariku? tidak biasanya ada gadis cantik mencariku" balasku sambil tersenyum

"Aku menyukaimu, Issei-kun ! jadilah pacarku!"

aku tersentak kaget dengan penuturan katanya. 'APA? dia ingin menjadi pacarku?!' pikirku yang masih shock.

"Baiklah aku juga mau jadi pacarmu Yuuma-chan" ucapku sambil tersenyum  
Setelah itu kami pergi ke taman bersama sambil ngobrol bahkan kami sempat tertawa bersama.

aku bersama pacar baruku yaitu Yuuma yang lagi duduk di taman sedang asik ngobrol bahkan saking asiknya sampai lupa waktu yang kini mulai malam.

"hey, Issei-kun." Ucap Yuuma dengan lembut

"Yah, Yuuma-chan" Jawabku dengan senang

"aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, maukah kau melakukanya ..?" jawab balik Yuuma.

"dengan senang hati Yuuma-chan.." jawab antusias sekaligus sedikit bingung issei kepada pacarnya tersebut.

"bisakah kau mati untukku .."

Aku mungkin mendengarnya salah. Ya kurasa begitu. Jadi aku tanya kembali. Tapi ..

"bisakah kau mati untukku?"

Dia katakan kembali, sambil tertawa. Perkataan itu membuat tidak masuk akal..

Sebelum issei menjawab, Dari belakang yuume keluarlah sepasang sayap dengan warna hitam dan pakaian yang digunakanya menjadi pakaian yang bisa disebut semacam pakaian BDSM.

tiba tiba dari dadanya issei melihat tembus benda bercahaya. Darah pun mengalir dengan cepat dari luka didada issei . issei yang sekaligus terkejut pun melihat pacarnya yang sudah berubah.

"y..y-uu-ma .."

" itu tadi menyenangkan bermain pacaran seperti anak kecil denganmu. maaf issei jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan takdir yang membuat aku harus membunuh orang tidak berguna sepertimu yang memilki kekuatan yang berbahaya pada tuanku, jadi sebelum kau menjadi masalah dimasa yang akan datang, aku harus menyingkirkanmu."

Hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan issei sebelum dia jatuh dan tidak bergerak

Tiba tiba suara pun terdengar dari kesunyian malam.

"hmm.. apa yang ketemukan di sini .." terdengar dari kegelapan malam. Bayangan orang itu pun mulai dekat hingga bisa terlihat dengan samar samar.

{- Normal POV -}

Orang tersebut memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang memiliki kerah yang menutupi mulut dan sebagian wajahnya.  
Dari matanya dapat dilihat kedua matanya berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe. Dari mata merah tersebut Yuuma atau kini berubah nama menjadi raynalle dapat merasakan aura kematian yang sangat kuat dan asing baginya karena tidak berasal dari devil maupun fallen angel yang pernah dia rasakan. raynalle terkejut ternyata orang tersebut hanya manusia, tapi entah kenapa perasaan raynalle merasakan bahwa dia bukan manusia.

"Siapa kau?" ucap raynalle dengan curiga

"Itu bukan urusanmu perempuan.." jawab pria tersebut dengan suara yang dingin bagaikan Es dan dari kata kata itu membuat Raynalle merinding.

"Beraninya kau MANUSIA BODOH!.." Dengan marahnya Raynalle membuat Tombak Cahaya di Tangan kanannya lalu menembakkannya ke arah manusia yang lancang dengan rasa membunuh.

Alangkah terkejutnya Raynalle, Bukanya tertusuk dan mati, tombak cahaya itu hanya lewat dari dada pria tersebut bagaikan hantu.

"Senjata apapun yang kau gunakan tidak akan berguna melawanku" Ucap orang tersebut dengan santai tanpa rasa takut tersebut lalu menunjukkan dirinya sehingga tampaklah orang tersebut yaitu Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto dengan tampang seperti orang malas.

" kurang ajar kau manusia bodoh !" teriak raynalle "jika memang tidak berhasil dengan tombak cahaya maka serang dengan jarak dekat" tambah raynalle yang terbang menuju naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi sebelum jaraknya mencapai 10 meter naruto membisikan atau menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat raynalle terkejut plus shock.

"Kamui.." gumam naruto, seketika itu muncul fuma shuriken dari ketidakadaan yang ukuran besar menuju langsung ke raynalle dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati raynalle dan tertusuk di salah satu pohon dengan dalam, untunglah bagi raynalle karena lehernya tidak putus dari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut yang hampir mengenai leher raynalle, tapi meninggalkan goresan yang cukup mengeluarkan darah.

Seketika itu raynalle terdiam tidak bisa bergerak dari rasa takut yang baru dialaminya, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa takut seperti ini setelah tuanya.

"untunglah hari ini aku sedikit malas membersihkan pelacur sepertimu sepertimu, jadi jika aku melihatmu lagi menyerang manusia atau orang ini ..."

Raynalle tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali,degan rasa takut dan kekuatan musuh yang tidak diketahui, dia tidak akan mungkin menang melawan pria didepanya. dia pun langsung terbang dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat.

"Cih.. apa yang harus aku lakukan kepadamu issei" kata naruto sambil melihat tubuh issei yang berlumur darahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan itu tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian yang berlangsung ada dua orang yaitu Rias dan Akeno menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dari balik pohon dengan shock ..

"apa itu tadi, itu bukan sihir atau kekuatan dari iblis malaikat jatuh atau manapun.." ucap akeno kepada Rias.

"iya, aku tahu akeno. Dia menunjukan ability seperti tombak cahaya yang tembus seperti hantu dan menyerang menggunakan senjata dari ketidakadaan, hmm.. sungguh menarik sekali "kata Rias yang masih sedikit shock

Sebelum Akeno bisa bicara memberikan opininya, tiba tiba muncul dua Fuma Shuriken yang menuju arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tertancap langsung ke pohon di samping mereka.

"keluarlah dari tempat persembunyianmu !"

**TBC**

* * *

Yoo Readerrrsss! Nih Fict kedua aneh udah jadi...

jika ada kesamaan dan kemiripan mohon di maafkan karena ini mirip highschool Eps. 1 dan ane ubah sedikit xDv

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
